The Day Juvia Goes Too Far
by dragonslayer Lucy
Summary: When Juvia overhears some gossip she get very, very angry. Will Lucy escape her wrath?


Trouble in Paradise

This is a Gray x Lucy story. Hope you like it. It's my first story and I WANT criticism! (Constructive criticism, that is!)

I dont own Fairy tail

Lucy was in a very good mood. Why you ask? She loves her new life as a Fairy Tail wizard. It is 8:00 AM and Lucy is just waking up. It has been 4 months since she came and she can't wait for today's adventure to take place. Looking back on that thought she wasn't so sure if she should have been so excited for today. Because today something new will happen, although it starts out as a normal day…

"Uggg…" to put it bluntly, Lucy felt like crap. She was not a morning person. _I'll take a bath to wake myself up._ She thought to herself. As she struggled to get out of bed she bumped her arm against something cool and hard, yet smooth. As she turned around she saw a lump of sheets. Her diary was laying on top. She smiled realizing that was what she bumped into.

She loved Mongolia. She loved her apartment, she was so at home there. Stripping off her shirt and throwing it in her closet, she thought she saw something move in her bed. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to her bed. Ripping back the sheets, she saw, to her horror, Gray grinning up at her. Shocked and topless she put her hands on her hips, momentarily forgetting her indecent state. "And _what_ are you _doing_ in _my bed_?" Gray looked day dreamy. His eye contact kept dropping about a foot or so down. Lucy looked down and, remembering her shirt was somewhere in her closet, shrieked gabbing the covers up to her chest, reviling Gray in nothing but his boxers. "Gray…" Lucy said in a scary calm "What… The… HELL!"

Gray looked taken it back. "What did I do? You're the one trying to seduce me." A vein throbbed in Lucy's temple.

"I'm seducing you?" she said, dark shadows cast over her eyes. "I'm seducing you because I wake up to find you _sleeping with me_?"

"No that was my fault," Gray said. "Well, sort of. Natsu, the idiot, caught my bed on fire at Fairy Tail so naturally I came here. I was gonna sleep on the couch but you were having a bad dream. You kept yelling out about three hours ago. So I tried to comfort you but once I sat on your bed you wouldn't let go of me. 'Kept hugging me so I thought, 'Why not?' What I don't understand is why you stripped?"

"I," she said angrily "was going to take a shower. And I could ask the same of you!"

"What…?"

"What do you mean 'What'?"

"What are you talking about, you 'could ask the same off' me?"

"Gray, your clothes…"

"…" Gray blinked, not noticing anything at first, "…-Shit! My clothes!"

"Yeaaaaah, 'your clothes'. Jeez Gray. You slept with me almost naked and you didn't even know it." She shook her head and tusked.

"I already told you it wasn't like that-!" Gray said defensively.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Lucy said. "I'm going to take my shower- and no, you can't join me their too." Lucy walked of, muttering to herself something about what Juvia would do if she saw Gray now.

Sitting bath Lucy heard a crash and Natsu's voice going, "What the hell are you doing in Lucy's bed?"

Gray replied, "Go to hell, ash brain."

Happy chirped in, "They diiiiiiiiiid _it_!" somehow, rolling his tongue through the 'I'. (**A/N: I never understood how he could do that…**)

"WE DID NOT!" Gray yelled back. Lucy got out of her bath and started to drain the water.

"There's no need to deny it. I can't say that you doing _it_ with Lucy was that big of a surprise." Lucy heard Erza's voice and blushed madly at what she had said.

"I already told you that we did nothing of the sort!" Gray yelled

Erza sighed, "Ah love… Gray is in denial."

Natsu, that meathead, suddenly came up with an idea, "Yeah, I can see you wanting her, but I wonder if she knew that you did _it_ with her."

"Natsu how could Gray do _it_ with Lucy and have her not know about it." Erza reasoned.

"Let's go ask her!" Happy and Natsu said in unison. Lucy didn't get what they meant until it was too late. Just as Lucy was about to make her way over to the towels, Natsu barged in and yelled, "Did Gray and you have-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence realizing that Lucy wasn't in a towel yet. His jaw dropped as Lucy clenched hers. Winding up her fist, Lucy punched Natsu so that he flew across the room and caught Erza and Gray surprised. Not thinking Lucy was capable of throwing such a punch, they wondered who else was in the bathroom. Luckily, by the time that Gray and Erza got there, Lucy had grabbed a towel. As they entered they could almost see Lucy's evil, lethal, death aura filling the bathroom. Everyone backed off. Even Erza withdrew.

"GET OUT!" Lucy said evilly. No one moved, however.

"Hey now," Gray said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "We just got here. Don't make us leave already. I've got a surprise for you. A new job that would cover you rent for at least three months."

Lucy took a beep breath and said, "Ahhh, Well okay. What's the job?" she said in a better mood as Erza walked over to Natsu.

"We just have to work at a five star hotel for a week!" Gray said grinning. "We get free food and a room there. It'll be great."

"Eh… Why do they need wizards for this, again?" Lucy said as Erza poked at Natsu with her foot.

"Advertising." Gray said.

"Oh my! Lucy, that was some punch!" Erza said, shocked. "He's out cold!"

Lucy grinned and said, "That's what he gets for being such a perv!" they all laughed at this but suddenly Erza stopped.

"But Natsu didn't mean to. Really." Erza said.

"He still… _saw_ me!" Lucy said defensively.

"…What about Gray? He saw you, yet you didn't do anything about that." Erza teased.

"Eh…? Well, …uh… you see… that's 'cause…-" Lucy stammered.

"My, _my!_ Don't we have a seductive on here?" Erza made fun.

"It's not like that!" Lucy cried desperately.

"And it seems she'd got the hots for a certain Ice wizard," Erza completely ignored Lucy.

"Eh…?" Lucy and gray said at the same time, both of them blushing madly.

"It also seems as though Gray's interested in our little celestial spirit wizard, judging by the way we found him in her bed in nothing but his boxers." At this point all four of them were fit to burst. Gray and Lucy with embarrassment. Erza with laughter. And Natsu's head was swelling up so much it looked like it would pop any second.

Coming back to consciences, Natsu looked up and saw Lucy. He squealed and scrambled away. "What the hell Lucy!" Salamander said angrily. "What's you problem? Why'd you beet me up?"

"Y-you were being a pervert!" Lucy said somewhat less fearsomely.

"_I_ was being a pervert? What about Popsicle over there? He snuck into your bed and tried to _do_ you but you weren't angry with him," Salamander pouted.

Lucy and Gray turned exactly the same tomato red color. "I didn't _do_ her!"

"Yeah we're just friends!" Lucy sounded exasperated.

"Yeah. Just… friends," Gray sounded hurt.

"…Yeah…" Lucy said, disappointed almost.

Erza observed this and wrote a mental note to herself to tell Mirajane. "So… Nothing's going on here?" Erza knew the answer, and knew neither of them would say it. That was, unless Gray were to grow some balls, suck it up and just tell her. Erza sighed. However, Lucy just looked down, not answering. Gray too seemed to forget about what Erza had said and was now absent-mindedly making ice figures.

As Gray looked up at Lucy he distractedly made a heart sculpture. Erza smirked and shook her head. Salamander stood up and was still pissed. "Lucy, Damn it!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her with such force that he seemed to forget that she was Lucy, not Gray. Erza gave Natsu a warning look, which he ignored.

"Natsu! That's enough!" Erza scolded.

"It's not fair though!" Natsu whined letting go off a somewhat scared Lucy.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? But it's you fault for checking me out! Let's just go to our job."

"Fine"

"Sounds good, but we should head over to fairy tail first"

"Sure"

"Aye!"

_At Fairy Tail_:

Erza walked over to the bar while Lucy went to say hi to Levi. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, but Erza needed them off her back for a while so she let them be. "So today something weird happened." She began.

"Mirajane gave Erza her undivided attention and went into gossip mode. "What happened?"

Erza said, "So you know how last night Natsu and Gray were fighting and Natsu missed gray and hit Lucy?"

"Yeah, I remember. You Gray and Natsu all took her home, right?"

"Yup. So anyway after we took her home we found this _perfect_ job for Lucy as a 'sorry' gift. It would cover her rent for at least three months, so we decided to surprise her with it the next day. But at like 2 in the morning, Natsu sneezed on Grays bed and blew it up. Gray got really pissed so he left in a rage."

"I don't see where this is going…?"

"Just wait!" Erza said grinning. "When we went to find Gray so that he would be there when we surprised Lucy, he wasn't anywhere. We looked everywhere so finally we decided to go without him." Erza took a sip of her drink.

"Go on!" Mirajane cried.

"Ok, ok," Erza said. "So we entered through the window, like usual. But when we tried to wake Lucy up and get her out of bed, it wasn't Lucy sleeping in her bed at all!" Erza looked around and, in a whisper, said, "It was Gray!"

Mirajane spit her drink all over the counter in surprise. "_What?_" she said in a hushed voice.

"You heard me," Erza said. "I was surprised at first too. Gray, of course, said that it was an accident, but how could it have been?"

"W-was Lucy… ah, how to put it… _with him_? In bed, I mean." Mirajane gasped.

"No… she was in the shower." To this Erza smiled, remembering Natsu's mistake. "Natsu walked in on her and she was, well, indecent." Mirajane giggled and Erza continued. "Lucy got angry… _really_ angry."

Mirajane looked surprised when she saw Erza shudder. Erza never shudders. At anything. "What did she do…?"

"She knocked him out!"

"What? No way! Lucy?"

"Yeah, but she did nothing to Gray for sneaking into bed with her," Erza winked.

"Oooh! She's totally got a thing for-" Mirajane suddenly stopped, looking past Erza. When Erza turned around she say Juvia turning her head away, trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. Slowly Juvia looked up, but not at Erza and Mirajane, at Lucy. Juvia's eyes were full of hate and jealously. She stood up, dark shadows over her eyes. "This is bad…Shit…' Mirajane stated the obvious.

Erza didn't make a moment of hesitation. Erza practically screamed, "Juvia! Don't!" Everyone in Fairy tail looked up, except for Lucy. Juvia didn't even flinch. Raising her arms, she shot water at Lucy who was quickly enveloped in Juvia's water lock.

Gasping in surprise was Lucy's first mistake. After inhaling the water, she coughed, only to gulp more down. Nothing anyone said made Juvia stop. Everyone looked in horror as Lucy squirmed in the bubble of water, grasping at her throat.

Fairy Tail soon lost their moment of shock as they charged at Juvia, but to no avail. Juvia's power seemed to increase, her resolve to hurt Lucy only growing as her friends threw themselves at Juvia. Bisca yelled at Gray, "Gray. Make Juvia stop! You're the only one who can." Gray nodded and approached Juvia.

"Juvia stop it! Lucy is your friend! Why are you trying to kill her?" he yelled from across the room.

"No Gray… You don't understand. Lucy is Juvia's friend. Juvia would not kill Lucy. Just make her feel pain. Like the pain that she throws upon me. I have a great physical position, but my heart is shattered. Lucy has a wonderful social life, so Juvia will see to it that her health," Juvia grinned evilly as the water bubble rose into the air and smashed against the wall over and over, "is not so good." Lucy started to go limp as she began loosing consciousness. Juvia made the water ball smash once more against the wall. Lucy coughed and the water ball began to turn red. Seeing this Juvia seemed to snap out of it, letting Lucy fall to the ground. Three stories up to be precise. Gray sprung into action, jumping onto the table, then the banister, then the second floor, then, in mid air he grabbed Lucy surrounding her in his strong arms. The last thing Lucy felt was the thud as the strong body around her hit the ground, before she lost consciousness.

She was in the infirmary. All of Fairy Tail surrounded her. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Levi and Mirajane sat on the bed. Juvia was sobbing hard. She obviously felt horrible. Lucy wished she could tell her it was alright and that Lucy didn't blame her, but she was to tired to move even an eyelid more open then it already was. None of the blankets were over her yet; she had just been laid down. Gray was closest to her, his hand on her chest.

"Do you feel her heart beat? Erza asked worriedly.

"No… But I can't tell with her jacket on." After saying this, Erza looked pale. They all looked pale. Erza said, "She could be _dead. _We need to see if she's okay before we medicate her." Gray pulled out a knife and cut her shirt open. He was blushing and felt awkward.

Resting his hand on her nearly bare chest, they all waited. The tension could almost be physically felt in the room as Gray knotted his eyebrows in confusion. He thought that he heard a faint beat, but he wasn't sure. Slowly he placed his head on her chest. There it was again: the faint beat. After a moment he realized the pattern was her heart beating. He grinned in triumph and yelled out in glee. The rest of fairy tail did as well.

Gray was unbelievably happy. He bent down and hugged the almost bare chested, thought-to-be unconscious Lucy. To his surprise she hugged him back and whispered in his ear, "You, (cough, cough) perv…."

He grinned even more at this and told the rest that she was alive and kickin'.

Everything was back to normal in Fairy Tail after a few days passed. Lucy was back to chatting with Levi and Mirajane. Levi was back to reading non-stop. Gajeel was back to looking at Levi non-stop. Mirajane was back to gossiping. Natsu was back to begging Erza for a duel and fighting Gray after losing to her. Erza was back to braking up the fight with her skull crushing punch. Gray was back to stripping and then fighting Natsu when he called him a pervert. Elfman was back to being… well a man. Cana was back to drinking her ma barrels of strong beer. The only one who had not returned to normal life was Juvia. Lucy knew that Juvia felt bad, but Lucy had already forgiven her. Lucy wished that she could find Juvia to tell her that.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up to find Levi running through the door. A few people looked up as Levi yelled to Lucy. "Lucy! I- I found Juvia!" she said, panting.

"Huh? Where-" Lucy was cut off by a growl. It was Erza.

"Lucy…" she said menacingly, "I know you must be angry at Juvia for trying to… well… kill you, but I must ask you to restrain from getting your vengeance on her. It could cause much violence. If you refuse to listen," Erza said, re-equipping into a deadly suit, "I will have to stop you by force." Lucy's jaw dropped as Elfman muttered something about revenge being manly but said no more on it when Erza glowered at him.

"I- I would never want to hurt Juvia! Who said anything about that? Honestly, you're being stupid." Erza looked taken it back, yet was unconvinced. Everyone else looked worried.

Cana said quietly, "Lucy must be suicidal. First sleeping with gray, knowing that Juvia would find out some day, and now telling Titania that she's stupid. Jeez… Seriously Lucy…"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time.

"Denial…" Natsu muttered. To that Lucy walked up to him and nailed his head into the ground with a kick.

"***Cough, cough***" Erza walked up to Lucy and Natsu. "You called me stupid?"

Although Natsu ran behind a pole and cowered, Lucy stood her ground. "Yes I did." To that, _everyone_ was shocked.

"DO YOU HAVE A _DEATH WISH?_" They all said.

"No. Nothing like that. I just need to put Erza in her place and tell her that even the thought of me wanting revenge _is stupid_. I told Levi to help me find Juvia so I could _apologize_." Lucy said, making everyone flinch as they waited for Erza to pound her head in, but Erza just frowned and bowed her head.

"I am truly sorry, Lucy. I should have trusted you. It is noble of you to try to apologize to Juvia, even if I can't see why you would. I will of course allow you to go find Juvia." As an after thought she added, "If you go with someone- No not just anyone… Go with Gray." Seconds ticked by as everyone was in shock. Even Erza was surprised to here the words come out of her mouth. Everyone else was still waiting to see Lucy's head bashed in. Realizing it wasn't going to happen they looked even more surprised. But Lucy and Gray were the most shocked. _Why should _I _go?_ Gray wondered. Seeing the confusion, Erza explained, "out of all of us, Gray has the most control over Juvia. He can also just freeze and un-freeze her water lock if she turns on him, which is very unlikely. However, he will _not be seen. _ If he is then Juvia will not believe in Lucy's 'sorry'. _Got it?_" Erza warned.

Lucy walked with Gray to the town park. Juvia would be there according to Levi. Lucy kept on wondering what Juvia would do. Would she attack? Would she understand? Would she hate Lucy more? Would she continue being Lucy's friend? Would she see Gray and try to kill Lucy for it? Would she see Gray and try to kill Gray? Would she see Gray and try to kill herself-? No Lucy wouldn't think about that.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Why what?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Why are _you_ apologizing to _her_?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what did you do? What are you saying sorry _for_?"

"I- I- She was crying. After all that crap went down she was crying and she must have felt bad about it. I don't blame her for it. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt me, really," Lucy said, not really answering Gray's question.

"Well what are you going to say to her? 'Sorry for making you cry because you tried to kill me'? And trust me, she wanted to hurt you," he said, shuddering at the memory of Juvia saying 'I will make sure that her health wont be so good'.

"I was going to say something like, 'I'm sorry. Please don't feel bad. I don't blame you.' And, no, she didn't want to hurt me. She just wanted revenge." Lucy sighed and thought to herself, _love can make you go crazy or do crazy things. Trust me, I know._

"Revenge for what?" Gray asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Lucy looked into his dark blue eyes, "I think you know."

He hesitated, "Do you- Do you blame me then…?"

"No! No, Gray, I could never blame you for that."

Gray exhaled, "I do. It was stupid what I did." He shook his head. "I should have known that Juvia would have found out."

Lucy's chocolate eyes met his navy blue ones, "No… You did it because you wanted to comfort me, keep me safe, even in my dreams. That is so sweet you have no idea." Lucy couldn't believe what she was about to say, "I feel the need to say sorry to Juvia because she _does_ have something to be jealous of. Because I _am _her rival. Because… I- I-… I love you, Gray. I love you as much or more than Juvia does and I can't just_ not_ love you, but I can tell that she notices when I'm with you and it makes her upset and I feel guilty, and it really is my fault that I got stuck in her attack, and I feel terrible but I just can't _not_ love you, and I know it's silly to want Juvia to be loved by the one she loves, but how can I want that when the on she loves is the same on that I love, and now you probably think I'm an idiot and-" she stopped abruptly when she realized that Gray had tilted his head down and their heads were only inches apart.

"Lucy," Gray breathed, "… shut up. You just keep rambling on," a smile pulled at Gray's lips. "But you should know that you're wasting your breath, because I haven't heard a word of it since you said, 'I love you'," Gray touched Lucy's chin and slowly pulled her into a kiss. His strong arms wrapped around her delicate waist. She slowly lifted her hands up to his neck and kissed him back. It was a surprise when the rain that had been pouring since Juvia attacked, suddenly disappeared. They broke apart only to look up at the sky. As Lucy looked up, she saw something blue catch her eye.

Gray was surprised to she the shock and guilt in Lucy's eyes looking somewhere behind him. As he turned around, he heard Juvia's voice say, "Lucy!" Gray was more surprised to see Juvia coming out of her hiding spot, behind a bush. He was more surprised still to see the joy on Juvia's face as she looked at Gray holding Lucy close.

"…Juvia…-Juvia! I- I- I'm so sorry. I need to tell you that I don't blame you for… doing what you did to me. It's okay. It's love is crazy and scary; not you! Please! Come back to fairy tail, if not for every other reason, than for me! …please…" Lucy looked with pleading eyes at Juvia. She wondered why Juvia smiled when they kissed.

"It is Okay, Lucy! You did nothing wrong, but Juvia appreciates it. You see," She directed her attention to Gray, "Juvia thought she was in love with Gray-sam- Gray. But in truth, she just felt a bond because of they're magic. Of course an ice mage and a water mage would fall in love. Juvia should have known that Gray was not the right ice mage. Juvia has found someone else. His name is (Gray's brother). Juvia truly loves him, but she loves him because he loves her back. I hope I have not been a burden to you and I was wondering… well…" Juvia's face fell and both Gray and Lucy looked shocked to here the news about Gray's brother in love with Juvia. "Juvia was wondering if, maybe, just maybe, she would be… allowed back in fairy tail…. If not, she will understand!"

Lucy laughed, "Don't worry, you will always be allowed back in Fairy Tail. If someone says 'no', they _will_ see my wrath." Juvia wondered why Gray shuddered at Lucy. She was only Lucy after all, right? But then Juvia remembered the story of how Lucy knocked salamander-kun out. Juvia shuddered as well and the threesome made there way back to their home, Fairy tail.

**Soooo Like it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! I always say "All's well that end's well!," But maybe this isn't the end! Based on if you guys like it or not I might make another chapter. Probably it will be shorter. Than this one. :D Oh and will someone please tell me what the F "R&R" stands for? Rest and relaxation? Review and review? Radical and Rudunculous? TELLME!**


End file.
